Killing Animae-The Digimon Way! (01 version)
by MoshPit
Summary: Someone let my horrible sense of humor out. *I* thought it was funny.


Killing Animae: The Digimon Way!

A/N: I like Digimon. Honest. It's one of my fav's actually. The only problem is Meatball (Tai)

***

"C'mon Puck! We're a-goin to the Digital World!"

***

Matt, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari, Sora, and Meatball (Tai), along with their digimon, were sitting around a campfire that they all have grown to make so well, when a girl about there ages, only taller, appeared with a man with green hair. The girl smiled at them.

"Howdy! I'm Quaxo'! Please don't ask how to pronounce the '. The question gets old after a while and…AUGH! MEATBALL! DIE!" the girl leapt at Tai with a toothpick and began stabbing him repeatedly with it. Tai cried in pain.

"OW! Hey watch it! That last one went through my arm!"

"Well that's what you get for being so darn skinny!" finally, Tai died. Quaxo' took a pair of gardening shears and began cutting off his hair and dropping it into that funky preserving goop. (Quaxo' freezes time, and walks up to the computer screen. "I know there's a word for the funky preserving goop, but I'm to lazy to look it up. It starts with an 'F'. that's all I know." Quaxo' un-freezes time.) Matt tapped the girl on the shoulder as Joe ran screaming into the woods.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Preserving Meatball's brain for the girls back home."

"Oh." Izzy then stood in front of the girl.

"Am I correct in assuming that you intend to kill all of us?"

"No."

"No? But I'm never wrong! I'm Izzy Izumi! I'm smarter then them! I'm the genius! Me! ME!" The annoying girl in pink came out from behind the tree.

"Did someone call me?" Quaxo' stared at her in disbelief.

"I thought I killed you."

"What?"

"You said I destroyed you life source." The girl in pink thought.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" The girl in pink died.

Quaxo' turned to the other digi-destined, who had conveniently formed a half-circle ain't it great the way they do that? . She began the explanation.

"First off; I will not kill Matt. Matt's a fighter, and will undoubtedly come back as a ghost, and frankly…_Matt scares me._" TK spoke next.

"Are you gonna kill _me_?"

"No. You are Matt's brother, and if I kill you, Matt will be angry and come after me, and frankly, _Matt scares me_." 

"Are you gonna kill _me_? You can't be afraid of my brother; you killed him already."

"No. you are a Kari living in a Takari world, and if I kill you, TK will be sad, and if TK's sad, that makes Matt angry and he will want to come after me, and frankly, _Matt scares me_."

"Are you gonna kill _me_?"

"No. I am a firm believer in Sorato, an if I kill you, Matt will be angry and come after me, and frankly—"

'Matt scares you," everyone finished.

"**How about me? You gonna kill me?**" a giant voice boomed. Everyone looked up, and there in the sky was a giant…_thing_ of hair. Quaxo' waved to the blonde object.

"Hey everyone! It's my friend—The Hair Formally Known As Sailor Moon a.k.a. Serena! Hello hair!"

"**Hello Quaxo'! After I ate Serena, I got hungry again. You got ant thing to eat?"** the hair hollered. Quaxo' pointed towards Tai.

"There's a meatball."

"**He doesn't look like a meatball to me."**

"Uh…he's Swedish."

"**Oh…thanks!**" The hair ate Tai a.k.a. Meatball. 

As the hair left, Izzy tugged on Quaxo''s arm.

"What are you gonna do to _me_?"

"I'll give you a choice; you can come with me, let me cut you hair, and live…or, you could stay here, _not_ let me cut your hair, and die." Izzy thought for a min—"Okay! Hey!" he said, noticing the green-haired man for the first time. "Who's that?"

"That," Said Quaxo', "is Puckmon." Puck put his hands on his hips.

"I'm a 'mon' now?"

"Shut-up Puckmon, and get us the heck out of here!"

***

Puck, Quaxo', and the surviving digi-destined appeared on the small planet the former called home. Darien and the surviving sailor scouts had thrown the old television into the nearest black hole, and had found a way to transport a newer, bigger one. They had also gotten a bigger couch.

"Your bill's in the mail," Lita remarked. Quaxo' slapped her forehead.

"Oy vey! Hey peoples! I brought you some new friends…hey!" The surviving digi-destined, along with Puck had attached themselves to the big couch. All eyes were glued to the television until a familiar yellow demon flashed across the screen. The sailor and digi people scattered, looking for a place to hide. Puck looked up and took Quaxo''s hand.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."


End file.
